


War

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: In every war, there is death. No matter how big or small it is. Death will claim the victor and the loser. But to end the war, a sacrifice has to be made.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	War

**Author's Note:**

> sorry dont hate me!

"How could this happen? You were fine, before. Is this a joke? Are you playing a prank on me, Chaton? Please, stop. It's not funny."

"Mari, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Maman pulls me close to her chest, trying to be strong for me. My shoulder wets from her tears. My gaze never falters from your cold body. You look so peaceful as if you are sleeping. But you will never wake up. Your body litter with wounds inflicted by the man you love.

I push away my parents' gentle embrace."I need to see you. I need to touch you. Every step I take towards you weighs me down. My body screams in pain from the wounds of our last battle. I grasp the side of your bed, taking every ounce of strength left in me. I brush a strayed hair from your face. Black and blue paint your porcelain skin. I gaze on your face, waiting for your emerald eyes to open, twinkle with mischief. But you will never open them again.You won't grow up. You won't graduate. You won't get married. You won't laugh and joke with me. You won't fight by my side. You won't be by my side. You are gone to a place I cannot go."

Tears well up in her eyes, yet refuse to fall. A sob escapes her lips."My Chat, my Adrien, you promised to wipe my tears away. You promised that you will never leave my side. You promised that we will watch the sunset together. You promised to dance with me. So, why you lied to me. Where are your promises? Will you open your eyes and chase away this pain if I cry?"

The nurses came to his side, trying to take him away from her. "No!" she bare my teeth, threatening them to not touch him. "Please don't take my partner away. I need him." Papa pulls her away from Adrien's side as they take her partner away.

Papa holds her tight, whispering words that she cannot decipher. Maman is by her side, holding her hand, crying for her. She fought against his restraint. But her limbs are weak from fighting against her pain. "What are you doing? They are taking Adrien Away! I need to save him. He cannot leave me. He can't! I need him!"

"Tikki." Tikki can help him. Tikki can wake him. she pushed Papa away. she ran outside, trying to find a place to transform. Tears are pooling in her eyes, hindering her sight. What is her sight for if she cannot see his smile, again?

she triped and skided on the floor, leaving a red mark on her palm, reopening her wounds. Her chest hurts as if there is a knife stabbing it, ripping it away. Her hand claws on her chest, trying to stop the pain.

Tikki flies out from her pocket. She looked at her with pain. Her coat is no longer the brilliant red it used to be. Her tiny hand wipes her tears, but it is not her she want to wipe her tears. Her mouth opens and closes, mouthing words that she cannot hear.

"Please," she whispered, "Please, Tikki, I, I need him."

Tikki gazes on her. Pain and grief in her eyes. She shakes her head and cries. She wails and wails to the world to hear. Her tears fall on her cheek. She pulled Tikki to her side, searching for comfort from each other in this storm. We have lost the partners we love in the battle we never want to face.

**Author's Note:**

> WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
